A growing number of modern vehicles incorporate telematics devices for providing navigational assistance in a mobile environment. As part of providing navigational assistance, a vehicle telematics unit typically correlates road network data with the vehicle's current location and conveys vehicle's location information and/or driving directions to the driver via a user interface.
While aiding the driver by providing routing assistance to the desired destination, conventional telematics services are limited by only assisting the driver. In a multi-party meeting scenario, for example when two or more parties need to be routed to a common meeting point, conventional telematics services guide each party independently and do not offer synchronized routing. For example, while picking up an arriving passenger at an airport, a driver is routed to the airport location, however it is up to the driver to determine which temporary parking area (e.g., a cell phone waiting area) has available parking space and is closest to the passenger's baggage claim area. Busy dynamics of large airports with multiple terminals, baggage claim areas, and waiting areas may force a driver to look for available temporary parking in multiple waiting areas, thereby making passenger pickup difficult. Likewise, the arriving passenger may have difficulty tracking the waiting area in which the pickup vehicle eventually finds available space.